


I’m curious for you

by lgbtendgame



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Veronica Lodge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtendgame/pseuds/lgbtendgame
Summary: Veronica has broken up with long time boyfriend Archie Andrew, which has made her realize some things.Heather is back in Riverdale and runs into Cheryl and Toni, who invite her to a fun night out to greendales gay barKevin wants to get drunkORHeather and Veronica have feelings for eachother





	I’m curious for you

The two had been seated in a booth in pops for the past hour. Sipping on milkshakes and talking about plans for the weekend. Cheryl had been trying to convince Toni to come with her, Kevin, and Veronica to a gay bar in greendale, but Toni says she much rather stay in town. 

“Why do we have to go all the way to greendale to go to a gay bar” Toni argues

“Because it’s much better then the musty white wyrm. Plus it’s gay” Cheryl says

“You have a valid point. Why is Veronica coming”

“She wanted to come, said her breakup with Archie made her realize some things, she’s curious” 

“Alright I’m in. Kevin should just stop going with other guys and get with Fangs though”

The two continued to talk. They only stopped when they heard noise of coins hitting the ground

“Sorry. It’s my first day back in town I’m just very flustered” the girl says

“It’s alright take your time” Pop Tate replies

The girls voice seems so familiar to Cheryl. When she turns to better see the girl she immeasurably recognizes the girls face. Brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. It’s the face Cheryl remembers spending all her weekends with in junior high. The face she fell in love with. 

“Heather” Cheryl says

Toni turns. Cheryl had talked about Heather since there first night at pops. From what Toni was told, Heather was her best friend and first girl crush. Heather told Cheryl she was bisexual in the seventh grade, and there friendship became closer from there. They shared a few innocent kisses and cuddled. Cheryl mother caught them asleep, legs tangled together with Heathers head on Cheryl’s chest. She never saw Heather again after that night, and that’s when she started suppressing her sexuality. 

“Um Cheryl” Heather said confused and stunned

Heather walked over to Cheryl and Toni’s table. They had so many questions to ask each other

“When did you umm come back to town” Cheryl asked

“Just this morning. My dad has a work thing and wanted my mom and I️ to come with him. Wow how are you it’s been years. I️ heard about your brother through social media, I’m very sorry”

Cheryl took a deep breath. The mention of her brother still made her want to cry

“Thank you. I️t was very hard. But now after a lot of traumatic experiences I’m good, I’m really good”

Cheryl’s has reached across the table to hold Toni’s. I️ smile lit up on both the girls faces. 

“Heather this is my girlfriend Toni”

“Toni. I️ love that name. Nice to meet you”

“Nice to meet you too Heather”

Toni wasn’t sure if she was supposed to say ‘Cheryl has told me so much about you’ or ‘Cheryl never ever told me anything about you’

“Well Cheryl I️t was nice running into you. I️m not going to beat around the bush I️ know it’s kind of awkward, but I’d love to grab lunch or hang out or something before I️ go back home”

Toni was trying to be a supportive girlfriend so without even thinking she blurted out

“Well Cheryl and I️ and two of our friends are going out on Saturday, you should come”

“I’d love too. My number is still the same. Text me details. See you two then”

Heather grabbed her bag and left pops. Cheryl was looking rather nervous. 

“Why would you do that” she blurted our to Toni

“I️ wasn’t really thinking, but come on I️t will be fun”

“No it’ll be awkward”

“It’s a bar. You won’t even have to talk to her if you don’t want too”

“Okay fine. I️ don’t have feeling for her it’s just so awkward since the last time we saw each other, I️ appreciate you being supportive”

“Of course. It’ll be fun. She seems fun”

——

Saturday comes fast. Heather and Cheryl talk on the phone again and Cheryl tells her to meet at her house so the five of them can all Uber to the bar together. Toni and Cheryl get ready and cuddle until they hear the doorbell ring. 

“Ugh I️ don’t want to get I️t” Cheryl says snuggling deeper into Toni’s side

“It’s probably Veronica and Kevin. They said they were excited to meet Heather. Come on”

They walk down stairs and open the door where they see Veronica and Kevin

“Who’s ready to get wasted” Kevin says as he makes his entrance

“ME” Veronica replies equally as enthusiastic 

“This is gonna be the best time” Toni says

“You didn’t even wanna go TT” Cheryl says

“Well now I’m looking on the bright side. We are going to a bar with a bunch of gays and it’s gonna be awesome”

Kevin pulls out his fake ideas an done for Cheryl, the only one of the group who didn’t have one

“Aw babies first fake” Veronica says teasing her

“Alright I️ seem adventurous but it’s mostly house parties. I️ rarely go to a bar unless it’s Toni’s shift at the wyrm”

The four continue to converse and Heather texted Cheryl’s she’s on her way, so Kevin orders the Uber

“So this Heather girl. How long have you known her” Veronica asks

No one knows about Heather and Cheryl’s history, except Toni 

“Since junior high. She moved away. But Toni insisted that I️ invite her when we ran into her at pops”

“That’s nice. Me and Kev can’t wait to meet her”

Heather arrives a few minutes later 

“Kevin, Veronica, this is Heather”

“Hello Heather I’m Kevin. Riverdales favorite gay. It’s nice to meet you”

“Nice to meet you too Kevin, I️ hear we are going to a gay bar, you guys have good taste in hang outs”

“Of course. I️m Veronica, it’s my first time to a gay bar since I️ lived I️n New York, I️ hope this place lives up to what Kevin has told me” Veronica says.

“Me too” Heather replies

The Uber arrives and they all exit the house. Veronica whispers to Cheryl and Toni “she’s hot”

——

They arrive at the bar and have no trouble getting in or ordering drinks. Four drinks and two shots later Kevin is dancing with this man covered in glitter “this is awesome let’s go” he shouts

“He’s having a good time. I️ need to find a girl to dance with” Veronica says taking a sip from her glass

“Come on V there’s so many hotties here. I’d dance with any of them” Cheryl says

“Heyyyy” Toni whines

“I’m joking your the only one I️ want to dance Toni. But Veronica anyone would love to dance with you” Cheryl tells her

“Yea. You’re a total smoke show” Heather replies downing almost her entire drink

Cheryl coughs and her and Toni look between the two, who are making flirty faces at each other

Toni reaches for Cheryl’s hand “we are gonna go dance. Come join us if you want” 

After Toni and Cheryl get up to go dance, Veronica moves closer to Heather

“So I’m a smoke show” she says

“Yea have you seen yourself. How are you single” Heather asks 

“I️ broke up with my boyfriend two weeks ago. To boring. I️ need to switch I️t up. Need something fresh”

“Ladies are the right choice. You’ll never want to date a man again” Heather smirks

“Men suck so I️ figured maybe I’d meet a girl or two tonight but no one seems to be grabbing my attention” 

“No one” Heather asks “I️ find that hard to believe” she says taking another sip of her drink 

Heather is stunning. Sweet, funny, and beautiful. So Veronica downs her drink and decides to go for I️t. 

“Let’s dance” she says

Heather takes her hand and they meet there friends on the dance floor 

Thirty minutes later and they are still are all dancing. Kevin seems to find a new guys to dance with every five minutes, but the girls just stick to eachother. Toni and Cheryl have been dancing with Veronica and Heather until they leave to join some other girls. Veronica and Heather continue to dance together getting rather close. 

“Your a good dancer” Heather says to Veronica 

“Your not to bad your self, being extremely hot might help though”

“You think I’m hot”

“I️ think your beautiful” 

They stare at each other for a moment until Veronica takes Heathers hand and takes them out of the middle of the dance floor. Once they are on the side, she grabs Heathers face bringing them into a deep kiss. Heather accepts the kiss right away, her hands finding Veronica’s waste as Veronica puts her hands on her neck. 

As Toni, Cheryl, and Kevin leave the group they’d been dancing with they spot Heather and Veronica making out

“Well they are getting along great” Kevin says

“I️ think her curiosity has been settled. Defiantly into women” Cheryl says

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :))) I️ think Heather and Veronica would make such a power couple, @ras season three make them a thing please !!!


End file.
